Serious Talk
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Drew's graduation eppy    Instead of getting mad at Tonya for throwing ice cream at Drew Rochelle has a serious talk with her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

After Rochelle was done getting mad at Drew for messing up his graduation uniform she knocked on Tonya's door.

"Come in"

Rochelle saw Tonya was looking like a lost little puppy. She sat down on her bed.

"Don't worry baby," Rochelle said, "I'm not gonna get mad at you.

"I just was saying that for Drew's sake. I don't want him to think he's the only one in trouble. But we need to talk. Tonya it was wrong of Drew to tease you. He shouldn't have done that.

"With that being said you need to learn to control your temper. You get your temper from me. It's why I get mad so much. The problem with a temper is it tends to come back and bite you in the butt."

"Did that ever happen to you," Tonya asked.

"Yeah," Rochelle said, "I had a fight with my brother once because he did a dumbass thing and I haven't forgiven him since the fight. Do you think a day goes by when I don't miss him? Do you think a day goes by when I'm not thinking about him? He was my best friend and because of my temper I can't forgive him. I want to but I can't."

"Why do you get mad anyway?"

"Well daddy and I get mad at you kids because we feel like it's what's best for you. Baby you kids have so much going for you. But sometimes you don't use all the potential you have"

"We're just kids"

"I know that baby," Rochelle said, "And yes sometimes I'm too hard on you guys but the reason is because I love you. I don't want you to be a punk or get messed up with a punk"

"Can't you show us what to do when we don't know what to do?"

"I'd be willing to try," Rochelle said, "If you guys would be willing to learn"

"Okay," Tonya said, "Deal"

"One more thing," Rochelle said, "I will always love you. I might not like what you did but I will always love you. When I get mad that doesn't mean I don't love you. It means that I think it's what you need. Do you understand that Tonya?"

"Yes momma I understand and I'll never be bad again"

"Don't you ever say you're bad," Rochelle said, "Your behavior can be bad at times. YOU are never bad. Got it?"

"Got it," Tonya said as she and her mother shared a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew overheard the conversation between Tonya and his mother and he was really mad. He didn't talk to Rochelle all day.

"Boy," Rochelle said finally, "What's gotten into you? You've got a bad attitude lately. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you love Tonya more then me and Chris"

"Boy you say that again I'mma smack the stupid right outta you," Rochelle said, "What would make you think that"

"You get mad at us. You ain't never get mad at her"

"Sure I do"

"No you don't. Mom do you think I'm dumb. I overheard you and Tonya talking today"  
Rochelle sighed.

"Baby Tonya has needs that you don't have, that all. I tried to hide it from you and Chris because I didn't want you guys to feel bad but Tonya is very sensitive. She has EESS"

"What's that?"

"Extreme Emotional Sensitivity Syndrome," Rochelle explained, "She's really sensitive and the littlest thing can set her off"

"Oh. Well maybe I'm sensitive too"

"Boy you say that again I'm gonna knock your brain back into your head. You don't want to be like Tonya"

"She gets away with everything. Chris and me can't even get mad at her"

"She doesn't get away with everything. She's wired that she feels bad whenever she messes up. Trust me you don't want to be like that."

"Well I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU GET MAD EITHER"

"Then don't do stupid things," Rochelle said, "You're such a smart kid and you don't live up to your potential"

"Mom I'm a kid. You expect too much of me sometimes"

"And yet when you want to do something you're 'grown up' almost"

"Well that's just different," Drew said.

"Look baby I know what it's like to be a kid," Rochelle said, "And I as a parent have to do what's best for you and your brother and sister even when you don't like it"

"I mean can't you try not to get mad"

"Sure. If you can try to behave yourself"

"Can't you think of an alternative to getting mad"

"Sure. How about no going outside for a month"

" a reasonable alternative"

"I'll talk with your daddy tonight and we'll see what we can come up with but you know it's gonna be hard to change that for awhile."  
Drew and Rochelle shared a quick hug.


	3. Chapter 3

That night when Julius got home Rochelle talked to him about the situation between Tonya and Drew and what Drew had said.

"Rochelle," Julius said, "He **does **have a point. Getting mad really doesn't solve anything. It's just what's easiest for us"

"I know baby but I don't have any other ideas," Rochelle said, "It's easy with Tonya. She's sensitive but the boys are... well they have... how do I put this-"

"They're not sensitive," Julius said, "But we need to come up with something better"

"Like rewards," Rochelle asked.

"That could be part of it sure," Julius said, "But there also needs to be consequences for unacceptable behavior as well. Maybe extra chores to make them earn privileges back

"You know I like that idea," Rochelle said, "We can try it for awhile and see if it works"


End file.
